


can we just go home now, please?

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: (nothing explicit), Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 Wrench, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Missions are draining, both physically and emotionally.Thankfully, Mac has Jack.





	

“Just knowing you want to do it is enough, thanks.”

Maybe it comes off as a little sarcastic, but he means it genuinely. Kissing as a means of defusing stressful and/or tense situations doesn't really work for Mac. (This was not the same as having sex to relieve stress.) But he appreciates the sentiment. Give him a few hours and he’d be more than willing to take Jack up on that kiss, but he needs the adrenalin and terror to wear off first.

They don’t kiss until they’re back on the ground in the L.A. In fact, it’s not until they’re back at Mac’s place, sitting in Jack’s car parked in the driveway that Mac says, “I’ll take you up on that kiss now.”

One kiss turns into many kisses and it ends with Jack fucking him in the back seat of the car. (This would be the place where Mac would bring up the virtues of stress relief sex if he was the kind of person who discussed his sex life with others, but he’s not.)

When Bozer gets home later, he finds Mac alone in the living room, half asleep on the couch and watching the movie that Bozer had left in the DVD player. It’s the Werner Herzog remake of _Nosferatu_. On another day Bozer might complain about Mac not paying attention, but Mac looks exhausted. So Bozer just grabs the blanket of the back of the couch and covers Mac with it. Mac makes a grumbly noise, but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge it.

Bozer makes dinner as quietly as he can and he leaves a plate of food in the fridge for Mac if he wants it if/when he wakes up later that night. Mac does wake up eventually. He wakes up when the movie ends and the noise from it stops, drags himself up to his room, and passes out as soon as he hits his bed.

The plate of food goes untouched until the following morning. Then Jack comes over with coffee and bagels and Mac is really not going to complain about that.

 

* * *

 

Mac is shaking. This was too close. Too close to past traumas. Too close to losing Jack. But he’d kept his head. He’d seen what he needed to. He’d saved everyone he needed to. He’d saved Jack.

He hears Pena’s voice in his head. “Getting _emotional_ about the bomb.” That’s what kills you. He’s been trained to not get emotional about the bomb. It’s a lot harder to not get emotional about Jack.

Mac curls his hands together on his lap, trying to make the shaking a little less obvious. Jack doesn’t miss it though and he reaches over to take Mac’s hand. Jack squeezes briefly before letting go.

When they’re back in L.A. Jack doesn’t let Mac go home. Mac doesn’t protest and they go to Jack’s apartment instead. Mac needs to be with Jack tonight. Not in a sexual way, he just needs Jack to be there.

They shower together and then Jack orders pizza and they curl up on the couch. Mac sprawled out with his head in Jack’s lap and Jack stroking his hair. Sometime during all of this Mac's hands stop shaking and he's able to ground himself and feel steady again.

Jack flips through the TV channels, not really wanting to get up to put a movie in, because that would mean disturbing Mac. Eventually they find a channel that’s playing Halloween movies and watch the end half of _Hocus Pocus_ while they eat.

When they finally climb into bed Mac wraps himself around Jack and Jack does the same. Jack holds on to Mac tightly as the younger man nestles himself comfortable against him. It’s not long before Mac’s out like a light. Jack stays awake a few minutes more just watching Mac before he closes his eyes and lets himself succumb to sleep as well.

They have a lot of close calls in their line of work, but some still leave them more shaken than others.

 


End file.
